Serial Killer Mafia
| image = File:SerialKillerMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Yuli | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 12.04.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1) Hirkala 2) EDM 3) Glycereine 4) shadow7 5) onetruth 6) maurice 7) Araver 8) Vineetrika (darth nox) 9) Blablah99 10) DarthMask 11) JarZe 12) Segul | first = Blablah99 | last = 7) Araver 10) DarthMask | mvp = shadow7 | awards = - }} Serial Killer Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Yuli based on original design. It began on April 12th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D4 (April 21st, 2011). Game Mechanics This was a 8 vs 3 vs 1 classical 3-Faction Mafia with a lot of twists: goodies being able to discover clues about the killers or RID Guess to match potential killers with their victims. Rules *Order of Actions: RID kill > RID guess > Trap > NK (cannot be blocked) > Block > Info Gathering (Spies, discovering traits) > Vote manip (cannot be blocked) *During sign-ups, all players are required to PM to the host the following: a handedness (R or L), height (in inches), and weight (in pounds). # Weight must be between 130 and 230 lbs (inclusive) and divisible by 5. # Height must be between 60-72 inches (inclusive), and must be a whole number. # Handedness must be Left or Right. No ambidexterity here. * Traps act like three actions in one. # A block (stops the trapped player from acting) # A save (stops the trapped player from being killed) # A guard (prevents the trapped player from being spied) When you trap a player, you do all of these things (plus keep them quiet the next day). Since the Night Kill cannot be blocked, that part of the trap is not ignored (any other action by that player doesn't happen), but it's disregarded in relation to the Night Kill. * The Yuli Addendum: Any player who publicly outs his role will lose his ability for the following night and have one additional vote on him every day for the rest of the game. * Weekends are counted as half days. Role Description The Police Force (and friends) -- WINCON: Eliminate the Serial Killers *'Detective' -- Follows clues left by the killers. He may trail one player per night and discover his faction. (faction spy) *'Inspector'--Follows a player each night and discovers their handedness, height, and weight. The Inspector has BTSC with the Investigator as long as the Errand Boy is alive. *'Investigator'--Uses his skill set to discover one trait related to the killer of the current night's victim (random). He also chooses a previous target of the night kill and discovers the handedness, height, or weight (his choice) of the player who killed him. He cannot do this for lynch victims. He gets one piece of information from each murder (including Indy RID kill) every night. The Investigator has BTSC with the Inspector as long as the Errand Boy is alive. *'Police'--May put one player in jail every night. They must stay there until the next night. (Night/Day trap) *'Forensic Scientist'--Compares DNA from the crime scene against known suspects. He gets one RID guess for every unsolved* night kill. The RID guess may only be used on Killer 1, 2, or 3 (whichever performed that Night Kill). A night kill is considered unsolved for as long as the Forensic scientist has not discovered which one did it. *'Journalist'--May correspond with the public by adding up to 250 characters (short) to the night post and 500 characters to the day post (long), but can never publish two messages in the same cycle. *'Insider'--He secretly works for the Journalist undercover at a clerical position inside the police station. As long as the Insider is alive, the Journalist gets any information that the Investigator discovers. Because of his ties to the media, he can make his vote count as x1 or x2. *'Errand Boy'--Delivers sealed messages between the Inspector to the Investigator. As long as the Errand Boy is alive, those two have BTSC. The Errand Boy cannot read the messages, however, so he does not get BTSC. He is often overlooked, however, and may make his vote count as x0 or x1. The Serial Killers--BTSC and Night Kill--WINCON: Be in Majority At the beggining of the game, the Killers will select a name for themselves. Their "killer" names will be announced in the day 0 post (along with which one is which role). No killer may carry out the NK more than twice, unless all of the alive killers have carried it out twice. *'Killer 1--The Guinness Killer'--Blocks one target per night *'Killer 2--The Jack of Spades'--Spies one target per night *'Killer 3--Phaze'--Self vote manipulation. May alter his own vote to count as x0, x1, or x2. The Vigilante--WINCON: Kill at least 1 Serial Killer, but outlive them all. If the killers are dead and the Vigilante is alive, the Vigilante wins (but the goodies don't) if the Vigilante has killed at least one of them. He gets one RID kill per night. If spied by the detective, he will appear as a Killer. If spied by the Killers, he will appear as the Police. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *'Onetruth' as "The Guiness Killer" *'Araver' as "Phaze" *'DarthMask' as "Jack of Spades" MVP Shadow7 - The Police Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Hirkala - Inspector - Killed end-of-game (?) #EDM - Errand Boy - Lynched D3 #Glycereine - Investigator - Killed N3 by Jack of Spades #shadow7 - Police - Killed N4 by Jack of Spades #onetruth - Killer 1 "The Guinness Killer" - RID Killed N2 by the Vigilante #maurice - Detective - Lynched D1 #Araver - Killer 3 "Phaze" - survived #Vineetrika (darth nox) - Insider - Lynched D4 #Blablah - Journalist - Killed N1 by Phaze #DarthMask - Killer 2 "Jack of Spades" - survived #JarZe - Vigilante "The Night Sniper" - Killed N2 by Phaze #Segul - Forensic Scientist - Lynched D2 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6